The Destiny of Pawns
by Sorceress Starya
Summary: Three women discuss the three pawns of Hyrule. This is deicated to Sarah! Hints at the Link/Zelda coupling, and Din/? coupling. NOTE - Gray Knight is the meaning for Zelda's name..


This is to Sarah - my 100th hit at my site! She requested a Zelda fic involving Link/Zelda coupling and Din/? coupling... So here it is! Sorry it's just subtle hints, but that works, no? Thanks for visiting my site! Hope you enjoy the fic... To everyone else - I don't care if you people don't enjoy it, you don't count :-P j/k, I hope everyone likes this fic... I'm rather proud of it being my first Zelda fic NOT involving my role playing group AOH... I took liberties and gave the goddesses personas, and their looks are based off of avatars of themselves that were played in AOH (I was Falore! ^_^) Note: Gray Knight is the meaning of the name that Zelda comes from. Please, R&R! - Starya

__

No matter what year it is....

No matter who it is...

Destiny will always take hand...

If Hyrule is in danger....

A pale, lithe young lady draped in sapphire blue robes stepped into the circle of light. Her matching blue eyes glowed with an unearthly hue. Her blonde hair spilled past her shoulders, down her back. She smiled sadly at the other two shadows gathered and held out her hands in a simple greeting. 

"The flow of time is cruel... It can change people, belief's, and the land... But it cannot change destiny... "

Her voice was that of a sage, ancient and full of wisdom. Yet her young looks betrayed that 'all knowing' sound. The other two shadows remained silent and waited for the lady to finish what she had to say. They knew there was more... There was always more when the deity of wisdom spoke.

"My Gray Knight follows her destiny without question. Yet she is still human, but always must put her heart last when it comes to saving Hyrule. Don't you think it's tragic? It's always tragic when a girl in love must ignore her feelings, for the better of her people..."

The lady in blue bowed her head and placed her hands back into the sleeves of her robe. That sorrowful smile still upon her face. Another figure stepped into the circle of light, one of the shadows revealing her form. A lanky, slender lady. Her travel-ridden tunic and breeches a dark green, her loose leather armor tinted with a forest hue. Her long brown hair fell back in a braid, a pair of jade hues, which showed the same unearthly light as the blonde one's blues, flickered nonchalantly to the last shadow. 

__

Human minds are useless...

Their souls are what make them special...

Two souls intertwined with destiny...

Two kindred souls who's love must come last...

The leather armored lady crossed her arms in front of her, her head tilted towards the light, revealing a scar running down her cheek. She had a roguish look, yet somehow one could just sense her bravery in her eyes. She smiled at the blue robed one.

"It is tragic how love works with destiny. For countless ages we have seen two kindred souls violently ripped apart. For they have no need to be together when their jobs are done. When Hyrule is at peace, the Gray Knight and the Hero don't need to be at each other's side."

The last shadowed figure stepped into the light. A tall, proud lady. Dark skinned and clad in crimson armor. Her fiery red curls loose and unkempt. Her matching dark red eyes glinted with the same light as the others. She had a smirk upon her face, but said nothing. The deity of courage wasn't finished yet, and how she loved to tell long boring stories...

The green eyed woman glanced at the crimson warrior, but continued with her story.

"But it is also tragic on how my Hero is pulled from his normal life to do Hyrule's bidding. Imagine living countless lives only to serve with your sword, fall in love, than to leave it all behind... Only to do it all over again when Hyrule once more in danger..."

The blue robed woman glanced at the dark skinned warrioress, one brow raised suspiciously. With her arms folded in front of her, she turned to face the deity of power.

"Why so silent, my sister?"

The lady in green smirked wryly as she placed a hand on the crimson eyed woman's armored shoulder.

"She's silent because her King is nothing more than a pig who's stuck in the dark realm. And he has no interesting ties with the others. He doesn't fall in love, he only sits there and plots his next chance to wreak havoc on Hyrule..."

The armored woman glared at the green eyed lady in an icy manner as she shrugged her hand off her shoulder. She smirked once again at the two, her stance that of a proud warrior. 

__

Though power is nothing without wisdom or courage...

The same goes for wisdom and courage...

They are nothing without power...

As long as time flows, and destiny remains true...

Power will dance with the others...

Until the waltz is finished...

"As long as you two have your Gray Knight and Hero, I will always have my King..."

"You mean pig..."

The green clad one smirked at her little joke. It was too much fun to tease the deity of power. While her and the deity of wisdom had two star crossed lovers, she had a swine! Stuck in the dark realm, for that matter! The flaming haired warrioress ignored the comment and crossed her arms infront of her.

"What happened to my King isn't tragic, it's destiny... As is what happens to your Hero and your Gray Knight. Just as they are torn apart when in love, my King is forced back to the Dark Realm to plot again. It's an endless cycle..."

The blue eyed woman looked down, the green eyed one frowned a bit. Neither said a word in response. The warrioress grinned over her small victory as she turned her back to the two.

"If this conversation is over, I shall take my leave..."

The blue robed one sighed, and turned away from the others as well. She walked into the shadows, vanishing from the ring of light, her voice leaving a small good-bye.

"Till next time, my sisters..."

The green clad lady shook her head and turned to leave as well, but she remained in the light. Not turning to face the warrioress, she smirked.

"So.. You haven't been watching your King that much, have you?"

The crimson eyed woman looked over her shoulder at the shorter rouge, a smile upon her crimson tiers.

"No, I haven't..."

"What have you been watching?"

".... Something that interests me.... Nothing more..."

The green eyed woman shook her head, and walked into the shadows. She vanished just as the robed lady did, and left a good-bye.

"You would consider the gerudo interesting, wouldn't you?"

The red clad woman just smiled. Since there was no one there to retort too, she just took her leave, into the shadows as the others did. The light of the circle slowly darkened, and eventually, faded to dark.

((It's short, but it was meant to be just a short story fic.... Please R&R! I want to know what people think of this!))


End file.
